Withdrawal
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Jim is suffering from a malady and requires help... SLASH RATED MATURE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello people, here's another Spirk fic for you (that I wrote a couple of months ago and forgot to post). This will be M, even if this chapter isn't. Enjoy!**

As Captain Kirk took control of the Starship Enterprise, again, he found himself thinking of a moment he had shared with Ambassador Spock in an ice cave.

"_It's good to see you again Jim," he remarked, trailing his fingers down the younger man's cheek, his little finger perilously close to the corner of the blonde's mouth._

_Jim found himself smiling without knowing why. "I thought Vulcans didn't like touch." A knowing smile in return. "Oh!"_

"Greetings Captain."

"Spock," he greeted. "Would you join me in my quarters tonight?"

"To what purpose Captain?"

"I've realised how lacking my knowledge of Vulcan Culture is, and was hoping you might enlighten me."

"It would be my pleasure Captain."

"Good."

ST09ST09ST09ST09ST09ST09ST09

"Spock!" he greeted enthusiastically as the Vulcan entered his room.

"Captain," he replied with an amused quirk of the lips at the human's exuberance.

"Right, my Vulcan Culture lack of knowledge. First, what would you like to drink?"

"Water is fine Captain."

"Okay," he replied, handing his companion a glass of water while settling opposite with a glass of Scotch. "Are there any other beverages you drink?"

"When interacting with another Culture, we would of course accept whatever it is that they drink. Though, I have a weakness for Earth teas and coffee."

"Stimulants, okay. Wasn't sure if you might like that type of thing, or if they might affect your system differently."

"They were my Mother's favourite beverages. My Father obtained several varieties for her regularly to please her. I grew used to the taste. I did not notice any effect to my system, except perhaps for feeling refreshed."

"Good to know. I know you favour logic over emotions, though your Race does feel them. So, does your logicalness extend to having likes and dislikes, or not?"

"It is only natural to have likes and dislikes. It would be illogical to go against your personal preferences of sensation or tastes except-"

"Except?" he prompted.

"When there is particular nutritional value, or it might offend one's host to refuse."

"Makes sense. Is it only preferences when it comes to taste and feel, or is it wider? Like colours, music etc.?"

"Preferences in all things Captain. We just try not to let preference cloud our choices to illogical ends."

"So, you can like the colour blue, so long as you don't forsake the other colours on the spectrum?"

"Aptly put Captain."

"Exploring the 'offending one's host', if I were to say it would offend me if you didn't try this Scotch," he began, waving the glass for emphasis. "Would you then have to drink it?"

"Yes. Politeness must always be put first."

"Not survival?"

"Well, if there is a way to ensure survival while still remaining polite, that is preferable. However, it is true that certain things, like personal survival, and the survival of the Vulcan Race as a whole are considered more important."

"Personal survival, Survival of the Species, Politeness?"

"That sums it up," he replied, using the Earth vernacular.

"Very good Spock," he complimented. "What else don't I know…" he trailed off thinking. "Biologically speaking, are Vulcans similar to humans? I know you're bipedal, and seem humanoid in terms of limbs."

Spock smiled. "If you are speaking in terms of organs, we are similar in that we have the same organs as humans, however, anatomically speaking, they are in a different arrangement. Apart from slightly different biological urges, the main difference between us is that Vulcans bleed green, while humans bleed red."

"So do you blush green?"

"Yes Captain. When a Vulcan has occasion for blood to rush to their cheeks, it is in fact green in hue rather than the human red."

"I'm going to leave the biological urges alone," he stated, causing another small smile from Spock. "Though I've gotta ask, do Vulcans make babies the same way? As in intercourse, rather than alternative means?"

"Yes, Vulcans do still use intercourse to create life Captain. I believe it was considered to use other means in years past, however, it was found that all attempts to do so failed. Instead, our scientists focussed upon removing all risk from conceptions, pregnancies and births."

"Good use of scientific knowledge. Always a shame when life is lost, most especially when it is lost unborn, or bringing new life into the world. It always seems especially tragic."

"I have to agree Captain."

He had a sip of his Scotch. "I've noticed that Vulcans seem to, urgh, the only way I can think to put it is keep their hands to themselves. Is there a reason?"

"Yes Captain, Vulcan fingers are especially sensitive. We do not really know why, although it is most commonly attributed to the fact our fingers are used to perform mind melds."

"So because they're used for extra-sensory detection, they're more sensitive to sensory input?"

"Again, aptly put Captain."

"Not just a pretty face," he replied with a roguish grin.

"I do not understand that phrase, Captain," Spock replied.

"It generally means, that while someone is attractive, there is more to them than that. The common misconception was that if one is especially attractive, they are rather vapid and lack intelligence."

"So in this context, you are saying that as well as being attractive, you are also perceptive and intelligent?"

Kirk's fingers went to his temples, rubbing softly. "Exactly."

"Are you all right Captain?" Spock asked in concern.

"Just a headache Spock, nothing to be worried about."

"Would you like me to help with that Captain?"

"You can do that?" he asked, his fingers stilling.

"Yes I can," he replied softly, moving around the table. "I only ask, that you have a check-up with Doctor McCoy."

"All right Spock," he agreed, smiling up at his First Officer.

Spock's fingers went to Jim's temples, gently applying pressure. Jim sighed in relief. "Are your headaches painful Captain?"

"I'm used to it," he replied absently, as Spock's fingers gently massaged, the pain dissolving. "That feels so much better," he moaned.

Spock removed his fingers, and returned to his seat. "Is there anything else you wished to know Captain?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry people, still not an M yet. And for the more pedantic among you, I realise that as a medical professional Bones would try to cure him of an addiction, rather than encourage it - so for the purposes of the story (if you're the type to need it to be completely accurate) he's suffering from a form of touch hunger, and as his friend Bones knows Jim would baulk at getting what he needed if his affliction was phrased as such. Enjoy!**

"Something wrong Jim?" Bones asked as the Captain entered the med bay.

"No, well, not exactly," he replied hesitatingly.

"Sit," the Doctor commanded, jerking his head to the sick bed. "Spill," he ordered, the moment his friend sat.

"Spock helped me with my headache last night on the condition that I come get checked out," he stated.

"Still getting them?" he asked concerned.

"Yes," he replied slowly.

"Why didn't you say anything in your last physical?" he demanded. "You know what, never mind, sit still," he ordered as he did a scan. "Nothing immediately worrying," he stated as he glanced over the initial results. "But Spock is right, something this recurring would have a cause…" he trailed off.

"What?" Jim asked suspiciously.

Bones blew out a breath. "You're going through withdrawal Jim," he said in a rush.

"Withdrawal?" he repeated incredulously. "Okay, I like to have a drink now and again, but I'm not _addicted_ to it."

"I…don't think that's the addiction," he replied slowly. "When was the last time you got laid?" he asked bluntly.

"Last shore leave, why?" Jim blinked. "No," he said flatly. "I'm not addicted to sex, Bones, come on!"

"Think about it, the time when the headache begins is just after when academy classes let out, and you used to get headaches back then too."

"Which went away after I had sex," he finished. "I just thought that was because of the rush of endorphins, de-stressing me or something."

"Add to that, the only other times you _don't_ have headaches, is in adrenaline-filled situations, which would give you a similar endorphin rush…" He glanced at his friend. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's my professional opinion that you need to get laid Jim."

He gaped. "But-"

"I can't believe _you_ are arguing against sex. You've got to have beaten the record for greatest number of women slept with at academy."

"I didn't often sleep," he replied with his usual roguishness. "Anyway, there is a _reason_ it has been so long." Bones' eyebrows rose. "I can't sleep with a member of the crew, Bones. It would be seen as taking advantage, and if by some miracle that _wasn't_ the case, then I would have to worry about 'special treatment' complaints – either from the partner in question, or from others _about_ them."

"So, your solution is to bed an Officer, who has already _earnt_ their position, that would never expect you to provide them with special treatment," he added with a sly gleam in his eyes.

"I can't sleep with Spock!" he protested.

"You wouldn't be sleeping Jim," he retorted with a grin.

"How would I even get him to agree?"

"He's the one who insisted you come for a check-up, tell him the results," he replied.

"You're enjoying this far too much," Jim groused, crossing his arms.

"Don't pout, it's unbecoming in a Captain."

He sighed. "I _can't_ believe I'm going to do this," he muttered, as he hopped off the table. "You owe me a bottle of scotch."

"Doesn't count if a medical affliction has led to it," he countered. "Now get to it."

Jim shot a last glare over his shoulder before he disappeared from the med bay, wondering _how_ he was going to explain this to his First Officer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: We finally get to the M! Sorry the smut is so short (Spock refused more to be shown in this chapter). Enjoy!**

"You wanted to see me Captain?" Spock spoke as he entered his Captain's quarters for the second evening in a row. "I trust you went to the med bay as promised?"

"I did, Spock," Jim assured. "Which is why I asked for you to join me."

"Did the doctor discover something that would affect your duties?"

"No, or at least, no more than normal," he added as an afterthought. He handed the Vulcan a glass of water as they settled at the table.

"Thank you," he responded, noting his Captain's lack of drink with a quirked eyebrow.

"I thought it would be best for this discussion if I didn't imbibe," he responded to the unasked question. He blew out a breath. "Bones discovered why I keep getting headaches," he said, licking his lips. Another quirked eyebrow. "I'm going through withdrawal," he stated, tone and expression deliberately neutral.

"I was unaware that you had an addiction Captain," the Vulcan replied with his usual emotionless tone.

"So was I," he replied pulling a face.

"I do not understand Captain," Spock responded. "How could you have an addiction without being aware of it?"

"It appears…that I have an addiction to sex," he finished in a rush. The Vulcan's lips pressed together. "Don't you dare laugh," he groused – _not_ pouted.

"Why would you find this a problem Captain?" he asked, deliberately not reacting to his Captain's words.

"Because the last time I had sex was shore leave," he stated. Spock blinked. "I can hardly have sex with a member of the crew, Spock, I'm Captain. Surprising as it may seem, I don't want to abuse my position."

"That is not what I find surprising Captain," he reassured. "Your devotion to the welfare of the crew has never been in question. The solution is obvious Captain, you must find a partner amongst the Officers who have earnt their position," he stated.

"Then I can't be seen as giving special treatment," the human finished. "That's why I wanted to speak with you Spock-"

"I assume you wish to speak with me about bedding Lieutenant Uhura," the Vulcan interrupted. "As you know, we ended our relations some time ago. I give you my permission to pursue her."

"You know what they say about assumptions," he muttered. "You've got it wrong Spock." Another raised eyebrow. "Okay, I admit to giving her an appraising look or five, and hitting on her before I joined the Academy," he added with a sheepish expression. "But that ship has sailed," he stated firmly. "What?" he asked gently.

"What do they say about assumptions?" the Vulcan asked curiously.

"They make an ass out of you and me," he replied with a grin. "A-s-s-u-m-e," he spelled. His companion nodded as he understood. "You get the 'ship has sailed' idiom, right?"

"I do not know the origins of the phrase, however, yes, I do understand the sentiment Captain," he replied. "So why did you wish to speak to me Captain?"

Jim opened and closed his mouth several times, then blew out a frustrated breath. "Where's my legendary charm now?" he muttered under his breath. "Spock," he began. "I wanted to speak with you about…_you_ becoming my bed partner," he declared.

"Me?" the Vulcan repeated. Jim nodded. "Why me?"

"Please don't make me say it," he pleaded.

"Why not Uhura?" His Captain gave him a flat look. "What?"

"I can't just walk up to Uhura and announce that I need regular sex, would she be up for it," he retorted. "One, she would slap me. Two, she isn't the kind to have sex without emotional ties. Three, I respect her too much to do that." He blinked. "Not that I _don't_ respect you, Spock, but I figured that you wouldn't mind sex without emotional entanglement. Have I put my foot in it?"

The Vulcan smiled. "No, Captain. I see your point about Lieutenant Uhura. How would this arrangement work?"

"I'm not asking you to cuddle or anything," he stated. "And I doubt anyone would notice if you continue to visit my room in the evening."

"How often do you require stimulation Captain?" he asked. Jim blushed. "I did not know you _could_ blush Captain," his First Officer teased.

"Of course I _can_, Spock, I just don't often do it," he retorted. "In Academy I used to have sex every day, but I have noticed that after shore leave, I have a day without any headaches, so I could probably get away with every other day," he reasoned.

"What touch will you require Captain?"

He blushed again. "Well, it's obvious taking care of things myself isn't enough, but I suppose it depends on what you're comfortable with."

"Have you had sex with a man before Captain?"

"Yes," he replied with a grin. "I can appreciate a fine male form as much as a female one, I'm just more likely to liaise with a woman."

"Personal preference, or your reputation preceding you?" the Vulcan asked, lips quirking upwards.

Jim opened his mouth to make a roguish comment and closed it again. "Neither," he replied honestly. "Have _you_ ever had a male partner before Spock?"

"No I have not, Captain," he replied. "And no, I am not disturbed by the idea."

"Good," he breathed with a sigh of relief. "Not everyone is…open to the idea, and some men are insulted if you even make the implication. Not that I thought you'd be one of them-"

"Jim," he spoke, his name enough to make the human quiet. "Do you prefer to be the dominant partner?"

The blonde smiled at the phrasing. "What are _you_ comfortable with Spock? I'm happy to be the bottom if you prefer," he answered easily.

"Why do you keep asking my preferences Captain?"

"Because heterosexual relations are pretty straight forward when it comes to sex; some acts you definitely perform, others are down to the partners in question. Homosexual relations on the other hand, _always_ depend on the men involved. Some people have a preference on topping or bottoming, some like to switch it up, some don't even like to participate in anal." He lifted a shoulder. "So, what we do depends on what _you_ prefer to do. I don't think you're the type, but I'm not a masochist, nor am I interested in many fetishes, but short of that, so long as I reach orgasm, I don't mind _what_ sexual act we perform to get there."

"So you would not mind if I remained clothed?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

Jim's eyes flicked over Spock's frame with a wistful sigh. "If you prefer," he replied.

The Vulcan's lips curved again. "I think it might be best if you undress Captain," he murmured.

Jim rose, and tapped several commands on his console, before he sat on the end of his bed to remove his boots. "Do you want a strip tease, or do you want me to just get to it?" he asked, fingers on the hem of his top.

"Is it not customary to either do so or not?"

He lifted a careless shoulder. "Depends upon your confidence. I won't consider it a blow to the ego if you decline."

"Have you given one to a male before?" the Vulcan asked curiously.

"Once," he replied honestly. "Though I have given women far more." Another careless shrug. "They liked that I made the effort. So?"

"There is no need for you to make the effort with me."

"Suit yourself," he responded easily as he lifted the top over his head and cast it aside. Then he shimmied out of his trousers.

"You do not wear undergarments," he stated.

Jim grinned. "No," he replied roguishly, confident and nude. "Don't see the point, with all the properties of the material." His grin turned wicked. "And it's not like anyone can tell." Spock's lips curved upward, and his eyes took in his Captain from head to toe. "Like what you see?" he teased.

"You have an attractive form, Captain. Do you naturally have this physique?"

"Healthy nutrition, decent exercise regimen, and good genetics," he answered with a smile. "You know, people don't normally talk this much when I'm naked." A roguish grin. "Unless it's fantasies/role plays, instructions or praise."

"Are you always like this?"

"Can't seem to help myself when sex is on the horizon, or at least a possibility," he added with a smile. "I'm a natural flirt, but I've always had that hint of wickedness about me. Although admittedly it was of a more…innocent variety when I was younger." He sat back down on the bed legs spread apart. "So how do you want me?" he asked, tone neutral but eyes sparkling.

"Get settled near the head of the bed," he ordered.

Jim lithely twisted and crawled up to the bed, wondering if the Vulcan was checking out his ass. It was fine, if he did say so himself. "Laid down or sat up?" he asked as he twisted to face the Vulcan.

"Laid down," he replied and approached the bed. "May I touch?" he asked as he settled beside his Captain.

"Go ahead," he responded with a smile. He found it sweet the Vulcan felt the need to ask, especially since it was why he had been asked here.

Spock touched two fingers to Jim's neck and slid them down his torso slowly, noting when his Captain's breath hitched. "Do you have any requests Captain?"

Heated blue met brown. "I already told you," he replied, voice slightly breathy, shaft already beginning to harden.

Spock's fingers drifted to his right hipbone, and drew a line from it to its partner. Jim let out a breathy moan as he hardened fully. "Interesting," he murmured, his gaze focussing upon his Captain's turgid shaft.

"Please don't just look," he gasped.

"Forgive me Captain," he murmured. "I was noting the differences in our anatomy."

"You'll have to show me some time," he murmured, wicked light back in his eyes.

"Perhaps," he replied softly. "For now," he said and ran a finger down Jim's shaft. The blonde's spine arched, mouth opening on a needy moan. "Fascinating," the Vulcan murmured, and wrapped his fingers around the base of the human's shaft.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: If you have persevered this far, here is your reward; pure smut. Enjoy!**

Jim was naked on the bed once more, keeping himself still and letting Spock do what he would.

The Vulcan – still clothed, damn him – wrapped his fingers around Jim's shaft, causing him to moan. He watched headedly as Spock stroked him, missing his movement until his First officer took the head of his cock into his mouth and sucked.

Jim came with a cry and an arch of his back, nearly whimpering when Spock swallowed.

ST09ST09ST09ST09ST09ST09ST09

Jim bit his lip to stop from moaning as Spock – _still_ clothed – settled with his head between his spread legs. He couldn't moan when the Vulcan hadn't even _touched_ him yet.

Spock blew across the head of his shaft and his Captain cried out, hips jerking toward the Vulcan's mouth. "Fascinating," he murmured, pinning the human's hips in place as he began to explore his Captain's shaft with lips and tongue.

ST09ST09ST09ST09ST09ST09ST09

Jim gripped his headboard hard as he spread his legs wider – he had a feeling he knew where this was going. Especially since the Vulcan was _**still**_dressed. If he didn't know Spock wasn't like that, he would think the Vulcan was _trying_ to make him obsessed about-

Jim's thoughts derailed as Spock's tongue traced his rim. It wasn't that he _hadn't_ had a rim job before, or that it had been a while – which admittedly it had been – but this was _Spock_. Spock who preferred never to voice emotion, and was constantly poised. The thought of _Spock_ giving him a rim job was nearly enough to make him cum.

The Captain bit his bottom lip hard, just shy of drawing blood, to prevent such an occurrence. He would be damned if he came that easily. Again.

ST09ST09ST09ST09ST09ST09ST09

Jim was _seriously_ becoming obsessed with what Spock looked like naked. The Vulcan was _still_ dressed, damn him!

The Captain watched as his First Officer sucked several of his own fingers into his mouth, releasing the elegant digits only once they were slick with saliva.

Jim opened his legs wide in invitation, pulling up his knees to give the Vulcan easy access – he _really_ hoped he knew where this was going. The only thing hotter than the thought of _Spock_ giving him a rim job, was the thought of Spock fingering him – even if that _did_ mean the Vulcan might get access to the thoughts spinning through his mind.

Spock slid a finger into his Captain's entrance, causing the human to arch with a cry. "Fascinating," he murmured as he slowly slid the digit deeper.

He withdrew the appendage, then sent it deep again, watching Jim avidly as he moaned at the sensation. He slid in a second finger, lips curving upward at the lewd moan that spilled from his Captain's lips. "It seems you like having your anus touched, Captain, is that why you 'do not mind bottoming'?"

"Ungh," Jim moaned. "I can't-" he cut off with a cry as the Vulcan shifted his fingers inside him. "I can't think," he gasped. "Please don't stop," he begged, unable to prevent the words from falling from his lips, afraid the Vulcan would decide the logical course was to desist his actions to gain a reply.

"No fear of that Captain," he replied, lips curved ever so slightly upward. "I will not neglect you, nor your needs," he continued, fingers curving as he quested.

"Yes!" Jim cried, arching his spine as the Vulcan found his prostate. "Right there," he panted.

Spock flexed his fingers within his Captain, caressing the sensitive bundle of nerves over and over until the human came.

ST09ST09ST09ST09ST09ST09ST09

As Spock entered his Captain's quarters, his eyes unerringly found their way to the human's naked form on the bed. He locked gazes with his superior officer and pulled his regulation uniform over his head.

Jim's mouth dropped open, and he slid to the end of the bed, the better to see the Vulcan. His eyes were rivetted to every inch of bared skin. As Spock toed off his boots, the human's breath hitched in anticipation. The Vulcan slid his trousers and undergarments down in the same movement.

The Captain scraped his teeth over his bottom lip as he took in Spock's green-tinted, double-headed, long, _thick_ cock. He cleared his throat. "I see what you mean about differences," he said slightly huskily.

"Are you adverse to intercourse Captain?"

"God no," he replied quickly, only just able to wrench his gaze from the Vulcan's cock to meet his eyes.

"Then prepare yourself," the Vulcan ordered.

Jim blinked. "You want me to…?"

"Open yourself up, unless you have a problem with the act?"

"None at all," he responded quickly as he scrambled up the bed and retrieved his lube from the bedside table. He slicked up his fingers as he got into position. Briefly his eyes met those of the Vulcan, before he focussed his attention upon his given task.

He quickly prepped himself, soon going from one finger to two. He blushed under the avid gaze of the Vulcan as he added a third finger, spreading them causing himself to moan.

"Enough," the Vulcan ordered. Jim withdrew his fingers. "On your hands and knees."

Jim scrambled to obey, biting his lip to prevent himself from moaning – or cumming before the Vulcan even touched him.

Spock climbed onto the bed behind him, his eloquent fingers grasping hold of Jim's ass cheeks and parting them wide. "Are you willing Captain?" he asked, hooking his thumbs on either side of his hole and pulling.

"Yes," he moaned.

"Are you ready?" he queried, releasing his thumbs.

"God yes," he breathed, barely preventing a whine.

The Vulcan sank deep with a single thrust. Jim cried out. "Do you like that, Captain?" he purred.

"Yes," he moaned.

"You like being full of me?"

"So full," he panted.

"What do you want?"

"Please Spock, don't tease," he whined. A waiting silence. "Fuck me," he moaned, barely keeping himself from begging.

"As you wish," the Vulcan replied, seconds before he set a hard, fast pace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, I had to move the plot along somehow. The next one will be longer I promise!**

"Jim?" Bones called as he entered the Captain's quarters.

"Over 'ere Bones," he slurred.

"Good God man!" he exclaimed as he saw the state the blonde was in. "What are you drinking?" he demanded.

"Thylurian Ale," he replied, squinting hazily at the doctor. "Hey!" he protested as his friend swiped the bottle and disappeared into the bathroom.

"So what's this about?" the brunet asked as he poured the remaining contents down the sink.

"He dumped me Bones!" he exclaimed, falling back onto the bed with a huff.

"Spock dumped you?" the doctor asked slowly as he returned, expression incredulous.

"He 'terminated our arrangement'," he stated, even using air-quotes. "What am I going to do?"

"First, drink that," he ordered, handing him a glass of water. He waited for the younger man to start drinking before he tapped the regulator. "Now that," he ordered trading Jim's empty glass for a bright-green concoction.

"Really?" he asked, perking up.

"It counts as hydration, and you like it, so drink."

Jim chugged it in seconds. "Can I get a refill?"

"Sure."

Jim rubbed a hand over his face after he finished his third glass. "Seriously Bones, what am I going to do?"

"_We_," he stressed, "are going to find out if skin contact is enough for you." He stripped off his top.

"Bones?"

"I ain't sleeping in a bed with you if either of us is naked, so put some underwear on," he ordered as he stripped down to his own. "I know you own some, even if it _isn't_ your personal preference."

"I told you that what, once, years ago?" he retorted as he rose and rummaged through his drawers.

"It made an impression," the doctor replied, helping the younger man remove his clothes when his fingers proved clumsy.

"That or you've got a mind like a steel trap," he retorted, batting the doctor's hands away to shimmy into his underwear.

"That you have no trouble with?"

"I'm amazed I had trouble with the other," he retorted climbing into bed.

"Anyway, you're one to talk," he pointed out as he adjusted the light. He slipped into bed and curled around his friend from behind, wrapping an arm across his torso. "Sleep Jim," he urged.

"Thanks Bones," he breathed as he relaxed.

"What are friends for?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** **As promised, far longer than the last chapter, and this will be the _final_ chapter of this fic. Enjoy!**

Jim Kirk sat in the Captain's chair, tapping away at his PADD. He flinched. Quietly he blew out a breath, tapped a few more times at his PADD, and rose. "Commander, you have the con," he informed.

"Is everything all right Captain?"

"Yeah," he replied with an easy smile. "My presence is required elsewhere." He ignored the Vulcan's raised eyebrow and left the bridge.

He made his way to the med bay, smiling and nodding to every crew member he met on the way. "Doctor McCoy," he greeted as the door whooshed closed behind him.

In under a minute, the CMO had removed every personnel member from the med bay other than himself and the Captain. "Thanks," he murmured sincerely as he settled onto a bed gingerly.

Bones tapped a few quick commands on the terminal. "You okay?" he asked as he strode to his friend's side.

"It's worse than the time I drank Tequila," he breathed, head carefully still.

Bones made a sympathetic noise and scanned him with his tricorder. "Yeah, looks like you'd feel as if you'd been trampled."

"Thank you, Doctor, for that succinct summary. Your bedside manner sucks."

"You may have mentioned that once or twice," he remarked as he pressed a glass of water into his hands. "And only you could be this eloquent with the hangover from hell."

"It's not the booze it's-" he cut off and drank the water.

"I know," he replied, patting him gently on the shoulder. "Want another one?"

Jim went to shake his head, and aborted the movement with a groan at the pain that lanced his head. "What am I going to do Bones?"

"I told you what to do in the first place," he pointed out.

"He ended it! Which leaves me back where I started."

"Uh huh."

"What?" he asked defensively.

"As if you couldn't charm anyone if you set your mind to it."

"Bones!" he protested.

"Your bedpost had so many notches it collapsed-"

"That was not-"

"And it would have had _twice_ as many, if you'd had looser morals," he finished with a significant look at the younger man.

"Well yeah, I never minded being the rebound, but I wasn't going to help anyone cheat, and I wasn't going to sleep with any of our Professors."

"Why was that again?" he asked, expression curious.

"Because once they cross the line, it's easier to do it a second time, and the next might not have been able to cope with it like I could."

"Hm. And how does this refute my point?"

"What point?"

"You just said they would have slept with you if you hadn't been resolved against it."

"I did-" he cut off. "Okay, I did kinda imply that, and most of the ones that were attractive would have crossed the line if I hadn't prevented it, _but_ that does _not_ mean that I could have _anyone_."

"Name _one_ person you couldn't charm?"

"There are several!"

"Name them," he challenged.

"Uhura-"

"Doesn't count," the doctor countered.

"How does she not count?" he demanded.

"You told me yourself, when you first met you were drunk-" Jim opened his mouth, "_and_ you never made a concentrated effort after that."

"She hadn't given me any encouragement, and there were plenty more women who'd say 'yes please'…"

"So why waste the effort?" Bones finished. Jim shrugged. "Still proving my point."

"Bones," he growled.

"Just admit I'm right, Jim, it'll save time and energy."

"You are _not_ right. Uhura _does_ count – she turned me down several times that first meeting – and there was-" he cut off abruptly.

"Hm?"

"You know," he said flatly.

"Who?" he asked innocently.

"You know damn well _who_," he retorted fiercely.

"Say it," he dared.

"Spock," he bit out. The door slid open and Jim closed his eyes against the sight of his First Officer. "I thought I left you in control of the bridge."

"You did. I transferred the con, as I had some concerns," Spock replied.

"I've got some errands to run," Bones announced. "I'll be back to check on you in a while Jim." Jim opened one eye to glare at the retreating doctor, before he closed it again.

"Am I correct that a headache is your ailment, Captain?"

"Yeah," he replied softly.

"Then let me help you, Captain."

"That would be-" Jim cut off with a relieved sigh as Spock's talented fingers pressed against his temples.

"Better?" the Vulcan asked after a few moments.

"Much," he sighed.

"Any lingering pain?"

"None," he stated, opening his eyes.

"Then there is something I need to clarify," he stated. Jim raised his eyebrows. "Why did you tell Dr McCoy I was not 'charmed' by you, when we shared an arrangement?"

Jim blushed. "You heard that?"

"Please answer the question."

"I-" Jim cut off and covered his face.

"Jim," the Vulcan spoke softly, lifting his hands to bare his face and stilled at the physical contact. "How long?" he breathed, face shocked.

"Since Academy," he admitted softly.

"How did I not-"

"You're a bit oblivious when it comes to flirting," Jim interrupted. "The human variety at least. Hardly surprising given you were raised on Vulcan. And after my Hearing I stopped trying, first because I thought you hated me, and then because I didn't think we'd be anything other than friends."

Spock regarded him for a moment. "Why did you truly invite me to your quarters the first evening?"

"Because I remembered an aspect of my first meeting with Ambassador Spock that made me…" Spock raised an expectant eyebrow. "Hopeful," he admitted, pulling a face.

"Perhaps there is something I should make clear, Jim," he mused. His Captain blinked. Spock kissed him, one hand on the back of his human's neck holding him in place, as he hungrily possessed Jim's all too willing mouth. He pulled back only after he was satisfied – and he had made his human moan. "I want no one other than _you_, Jim."

Jim smiled brightly. "Honestly, I haven't wanted anyone other than you since the first time I saw you, Spock, I just, ah, satisfied the urge with others when you didn't seem interested."

"I will always be interested t'hy'la," he declared, threading his fingers through the blonde's hair. "And you had better not 'satisfy the urge' with anyone else," he growled possessively.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he responded breathily and was rewarded with a kiss.

"None of that," Bones chided.

The couple parted. "Didn't realise you were back, Bones," Jim commented.

"You were otherwise occupied," he said with a smile, and waved the Vulcan back a pace. He scanned Jim. "This is a med bay, I want to keep it as sanitary as possible. Take it to the Captain's quarters, Doctor's orders." Jim grinned while Spock raised an eyebrow. "The crew can handle the rest of your shift without you, short of an emergency – which they'd be able to contact you for. Now get."

"Thanks Bones," Jim remarked sincerely as he rose from the bed.

"Just glad you came when you needed it. Now do your best _not_ to need me," he said jerking his head toward the door.

They entered Jim's quarters and the Captain tapped commands on his terminal before he turned to the Vulcan with a sultry smile. "Where were we?" he purred, pressing against the Vulcan suggestively.

Spock's lips curved upward. "We were not in _this_ position t'hy'la," he replied. He threaded his fingers through the blonde's hair, tilting his head just the way he wanted it, causing his human to moan. "And I was being the instigator," he stated before he closed the distance for a claiming, human kiss.

"What's a Vulcan kiss?" Jim breathed, once Spock pulled back. The Vulcan's eyebrow rose. "I caught a definite impression that you were giving me a 'human kiss', what's a Vulcan one?"

Spock smiled. "You caught my thoughts, t'hy'la?" he breathed, stroking Jim's cheek gently.

"Briefly," he answered honestly.

"Fascinating," he murmured, making Jim smile. "In answer to your question," he murmured, and pressed his forefingers against Jim's. "That is a Vulcan kiss."

Jim blinked as he absorbed that. "So not only are your fingers sensitive, and used for touch-telepathy, but they're also secondary sexual organs, akin to human mouths?"

"That is accurate."

"So, the times you helped my headaches, it's like you were kissing my temples?" he asked with a grin.

Spock's lips curved. "When not touching another for telepathic purposes, yes, it is considered intimate to touch another with hands or fingers upon the skin."

Jim linked their fingers together, eyes alight at the Vulcan's shiver. "So do you only get telepathic glimpses when you touch specific places, or have you been picking things up from me all along?"

Spock squeezed his fingers. "The best way to convey or receive information is through the mind meld, however, if someone is having a particularly strong thought or emotion, it can be picked up from any skin contact."

"So both?"

The Vulcan inclined his head. "You are genuinely curious," he murmured.

"I've always been curious about you Spock," he replied easily, honestly. He laughed self-depreciatingly. "Is it any wonder I was never able to charm you? It always seems to malfunction around you."

"Perhaps that should tell you something t'hy'la," he purred, rubbing his thumb along Jim's bottom lip. His human sucked the digit into his mouth, eyes filled with heat. "You have no need to charm me," he stated, removing his appendage so he could claim Jim's mouth thoroughly.

Jim moaned, his mind filled with images of what he'd love Spock to do to him. Spock pulled back with a smirk, which widened at Jim's mewl of disappointment. "It would be my pleasure," he purred.

The blonde blinked and found himself pinned against the wall. His trousers were soon as low as they could go with his boots still on, Spock's _beautiful_ cock was out, and his knees were lifted and spread, exposing his twitching hole. He let out a wrecked moan. Another bewitching smirk from the Vulcan, and he thrust deep, burying his _perfect_ cock to the hilt.

Jim clutched Spock's shoulders as the Vulcan took him hard and fast, sending him hurtling to the peak at an alarming rate, every second filled with intense pleasure.

"Spock!" he cried out as he came, splattering his uniform top with his cum.

"Jim," Spock breathed a second later as he came, spilling his seed deep within his human.

Jim's cock gave a twitch as he panted hard. "You enjoyed that sensation," Spock murmured, eyes heated. Jim nodded lips curved upward indolently. He regarded Jim for a moment, lips curving in a possessive smile. "It is good you have such worshipful thoughts of my cock, t'hy'la," he purred, causing his human to blush, "for it will be the only one you shall touch."

"You've ruined me for anyone else," he admitted breathily. The Vulcan's eyebrow rose. "I've been with other guys before, but none have had a cock as beautiful as yours, and with your recovery time…" Jim trailed off, scraping his teeth over his bottom lip.

Spock tugged Jim's lip from his teeth and licked to soothe the sting. "Yes t'hy'la?"

"I can't think of how anyone could compare," he finished honestly. "I've never had anyone able to keep up with me before."

Spock kissed him again, a touch he returned eagerly. "Perhaps we should move to the bed?" he suggested. "Then I will be better able to keep up with you."

Jim smiled. "Yeah," he murmured, stroking his fingers along the Vulcan's nape. "As fun as this was, it's not the most comfortable position to maintain."

Spock instantly lowered his legs to the floor, and helped him from his uniform, before removing his own. Jim stretched out on the bed, all the better to enjoy the view. He even enjoyed watching Spock fold his uniform with economic movements. Although, the fact he had a partial view of the Vulcan's toned ass, while watching his eloquent fingers, might have had something to do with it.

Spock's lips curved upward as he noted Jim was watching. "Do you see something you like Jim?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Several somethings," he replied with a careless, charming smile. "In fact, I like the whole package."

The Vulcan opened his mouth, but stilled when he reached the free side of Jim's bed. "Why do your sheets smell of Dr McCoy Jim?"

"You can smell that?" he murmured head tilted curiously.

"Please answer the question," he requested, an edge to his voice.

Jim's eyes flicked over the Vulcan's expression and sat up, serious. "I promise, Spock, there's never been anything but platonic friendship between me and Bones."

"Why was he here?" he asked softly.

The human sighed. "After you left, I started drinking – Thylurian Ale," he admitted.

"That is practically toxic to humans," Spock remarked in concern, settling beside him, thumb stroking Jim's wrist.

His Captain's expression turned wry. "Yeah, Bones wasn't too impressed when he found me. Anyway, he sorted me out, and we spooned – in underwear – to see if skin contact would help."

"You do not wear underwear," the Vulcan remarked slowly.

"Just because I don't wear it, most of the time, doesn't mean I don't own any, Spock," he pointed out. "And Bones refused to sleep in a bed with me if either one of us was naked," he admitted with a shrug.

"Would you have done?" the Vulcan asked, pushing a lock of hair out of Jim's eyes.

"Yeah," he replied easily. "We're both guys, and neither of us thinks of the other that way, so what's the harm?"

"Jim, may I make a request?" he asked solemnly.

"Sure."

"Please refrain from letting others see you naked in the future."

"Counter-offer?" Spock inclined his head. "I will do my best to prevent others from seeing me, except for medical purposes."

"Of course I do not put your health beneath a need for modesty, t'hy'la," he breathed, linking their fingers. "Why did you phrase it such?"

"I know sometimes circumstances are beyond my control. And Spock? While I may be comfortable in my own skin, I'm not shameless. I don't need to be admired by anyone else, not if you do."

"Have I not made my admiration clear?" Jim opened his mouth and closed it again. "You are beautiful t'hy'la. I enjoy watching you, and desire greatly to touch, and be touched by you."

Jim grinned brightly, eyes alight with happiness. "So…" he began, unable to help himself. "I take it Vulcans are possessive?"

"We can be," he admitted softly. "I apologise, Jim."

"No need," he replied easily, leaning forward to kiss his Vulcan softly. "It's kinda hot." His grin turned wicked. "Shall I show you how much I want _you_?" he purred.

Spock's lips curved upward. "If you wish to t'hy'la, I would be amenable."

Jim squeezed Spock's fingers, and sent a clear image of how he wanted the Vulcan. Lips curved in a true smile, Spock settled with his back propped against Jim's pillow, his legs spread wide.

The blonde settled between Spock's legs, gave his inner thighs a quick nuzzle, before he turned his attention to Spock's beautiful green-tinted, double-headed cock. He lapped at the tip before sucking the first head into his mouth. The second soon followed, the feel of both heads resting on his tongue enough to make the human let out a happy sigh.

Spock pressed his fingers against Jim's face, gently melding their minds, causing the blonde to moan. "You enjoying touching me in such a manner," he murmured, shifting so his cock slid from his human's mouth. Jim let out a disappointed noise. "You enjoy the mind meld," he breathed in awe, releasing the contact.

"It feels good," he said with a careless shrug. "And don't get ruffled, I doubt it would with anyone else," he said with a grin before his lover could get jealous.

"And how could you know t'hy'la?" Spock asked with an indulgent smile.

"I melded with Ambassador Spock on Delta Vega," he stated, fingers painting idle patterns on the Vulcan's thighs.

"You melded with the elder version of me?" Jim nodded. "Why?"

"So he could give me the information I needed about Nero."

"And it did not feel as it did when I melded with you?"

"No," he replied honestly. "It wasn't _unpleasant_ per se, in fact, if it hadn't been for the emotional transference, it would have been like someone holding my forearm while describing something to me in such vivid detail I could picture it."

"There was emotional transference?"

"He'd had a front-row seat to Vulcan's destruction, Spock, he was feeling emotional."

"Why forearm?"

"Well, now I know touching the wrist can feel intimate, if the right person does it," he said with a grin. "Now," he murmured meeting the Vulcan's gaze with heat in his own, "are you going to let me suck your cock, Spock? Because I _really_ want to."

"Take what you desire t'hy'la," he purred.

With a wicked grin, Jim dipped his head and swallowed all of Spock's long, thick cock in a single stroke. The Vulcan cried out. Jim rose until just the heads were in his mouth, eyes smug, and sucked.

"You have a talented mouth t'hy'la," he gasped.

Jim stroked the Vulcan's thighs. _'You ain't seen nothing yet,'_ he sent, mental voice cocky. The Vulcan barely had time to raise an eyebrow before Jim took him deep once more, held position for several seconds, then rose. On his third stroke he touched his lips to the Vulcan's pelvis and swallowed.

"Jim," Spock gasped as he came.

His eyes smug, Jim slowly rose, tongue curling languidly around each head before he finally released the Vulcan's cock and swallowed. "Mm," he hummed indolently, "tasty."

Spock gripped his human's blonde hair tightly, and used it to pull him into a heated kiss, claiming and tasting himself in equal measure. Jim mewled needily. "You need t'hy'la," Spock murmured, stroking Jim's cheek gently. "Would you like me to reciprocate?"

"Hm…much as I would love that, I'd sooner have you in me," he replied, tone almost lazy. "You can get hard again, for me to do that right?"

"Already done t'hy'la," Spock breathed, images flitting through his mind of what his human wanted. "Take what you want Jim," he implored softly.

With a cocky grin, the human shifted so he straddled Spock's waist and expertly lowered himself onto the Vulcan's cock. He moaned as he bottomed out. "God, I love being filled with your cock," he breathed before setting a steady pace. Not so fast as to rush, not so slow as to torture.

The moans and sighs that fell from Jim's lips grew lewder as greater pleasure filled his veins. He scraped his teeth over his bottom lip. "So big," he panted, locking eyes with the Vulcan. "So full," he continued with a moan. "So full of you," he purred breathily.

"Yes t'hy'la," he purred, running his fingers over Jim's skin possessively. "Feel the only one that shall ever fill you."

"Only you Spock," Jim panted, linking their fingers together as he sped up. "Only you."

"Cum for me t'hy'la," he crooned. Jim went over the edge, milking Spock's cock as he followed moments later.

The Vulcan gently disentangled his fingers to steady Jim's languid form, and held him close. "Never pegged you for a cuddler," Jim murmured, nuzzling the Vulcan's neck.

"Vulcans can do that they wish in private, to show the ones they care for they are cherished," he answered softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Jim's hair. He breathed in softly, contentment filling his being.

Jim began tracing designs over Spock's stomach. "I love you Spock," he admitted softly. "Humans might not feel as deeply as Vulcans, but I can promise I will never betray you, never cheat, and always respect you-" he glanced up at the brunet and his words stilled at the Vulcan's reverent expression.

"Jim," he breathed, cradling his cheek gently. "I have been fortunate to have first-hand experience how deeply humans can love," he spoke, expression softening as he thought of his mother. His eyes focussed back upon his human. "And I know _you_, Jim. You would fight to your last breath for those under your protection, exchange your life in a heartbeat for those you care about, and your respect, once earnt, is very difficult to lose."

The blonde gave the Vulcan a lopsided smile. "It takes something unforgiveable," he agreed.

"In case it was not clear, t'hy'la," he spoke with a smile before he melded their minds, which widened at Jim's happy sigh. "I love you Jim," he stated as he gently eased from the mental contact.

"So that's what it means," the blonde murmured softly with a shy smile.

"I did not know you could be shy," Spock murmured, cradling his precious human close.

"I was never good at expressing emotions – other than lust. I tended to let my actions speak for me." His eyes flicked up and became locked with the Vulcan's. "You deserved better."

"You deserve much more than I can give t'hy'la."

Jim touched his fingers to Spock's in a Vulcan kiss, transmitting his sincerity. "As long as I have you, and your attention, that is enough for me."

"You shall always have both Jim," he promised softly, cradling his human close, content to remain as such. Until Jim needed his touch again.


End file.
